Born This Way – Be A Monster
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Sekuel dari BTW - Stupid Question, cerita lanjutan tentang cinta sejati dalam perbedaan. Meski berbeda setidaknya mereka bersama. Akan diungkapkan perubahan Ulquiorra setelah wujud arrancar-nya. Upaya menghapuskan kebimbangan dan temukan jawaban! RnR pls.


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

A/N :

Sekuel dari Born This Way – Stupid Question

Di sini akan terungkap wujud reinkarnasi dari Ulquiorra

Meski tidak jadi manusia, ia tetap bertemu dengan Inoue

Bagaimana cerita lengkapnya ? Just read !

Warning:

Abal, typo (s), alur berantakan, dsb!

Bakal sedikit _bored_, karena bakal minim dialog-

**BORN THIS WAY**

**–**

_**BE A MONSTER**_

Bulan malam itu bersinar terang menghiasi langit malam yang menaungi Inoue dan Ulquiorra. Malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir untuk keduanya—setidaknya itu adalah malam terakhir untuk Ulquiorra dalam wujud arrancarnya. Ulquiorra menanggalkan tubuh arrancarnya dan akan terbang ke suatu tempat dimana jiwanya dapat bereinkarnasi.

Untuk apa?

Jelas sekali, ia ingin tetap berada di samping Inoue. Hal itu tidak akan terwujud—ia tidak mungkin bisa tetap berada di sisi Inoue—apabila ia mempertahankan tubuh arrancarnya.

Tempat para Arrancar adalah Hueco Mundo.

Neraka.

Tempat yang kini telah terisolasi.

Hidupnya sebagai Arrancar sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Ulquiorra tahu, keputusan yang diambilnya ini bukannya tanpa risiko. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa jadinya nanti setelah ia bereinkarnasi. Paling tidak, ia tidak akan menjadi Arrancar lagi.

Ia pun mengambil keputusan itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tujuh belas bulan tidak terasa telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah di kehidupan Orihime—kecuali kini rambutnya telah tubuh sedikit lebih panjang dan bergelombang. Ia tetap menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Meski pun tanpa Ulquiorra di sampingnya, ia sudah terbiasa. Ulquiorra dapat berada di sisinya hanya saat ia berada di Hueco Mundo—tidak di dunia ini, tidak di Karakura.

Namun di malam hari, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun mengenang sosok arrancar berambut hitam yang selalu bersikap dingin tanpa ekspresi—yang ia cintai. Sulit baginya untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya itu.

Rasa cintanya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar—tapi cinta itu abstrak bukan? Perbedaan bukanlah masalah—perbedaanlah yang menyatukan mereka.

Suatu ketika, di suatu tempat yang disebut sebagai tempat perhentian jiwa yang berada tepat di antara surga dan neraka, sesosok bola api hijau menunggu gilirannya menuju lubang reinkarnasi.

Sesosok tubuh tinggi berjubah hitam bak shinigami bertanya pada bola hijau itu saat tiba gilirannya, "Kau ingin menjadi apa nanti?"

Bola api hijau itu menjawabnya namun sosok berjubah hitam itu menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawabannya.

"Sulit." Kata sosok tinggi berjubah itu, "Sudah, masuklah dan terima takdirmu."

Bola api berwarna hijau cemerlang itu pun masuk ke dalam lubang reinkarnasi, yang dipenuhi dengan sinar ungu di dalamnya. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam lubang itu. Seketika, saat bola hijau itu menyentuh permukaan bagian luar dari lubang itu, segalanya memudar.

* * *

Ia terbangun dalam wujudnya yang sekarang dengan sepasang tangan, sepasang kaki, sepasang mata, semuanya lengkap bak manusia. Ia pun menginjak bumi—dunia manusia. Ia dapat berjalan dan bernafas layaknya manusia. Ini membuatnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Senyum yang jarang menghiasi wajahnya kini mengembang seolah memamerkan kebahagiannya. Sekarang ia berlari menuju tempat yang lebih ramai.

Ia pun berlari.

Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Sepasang sayap berbeda warna—yang kanan berwarna hitam dan yang kiri berwarna putih—mencuat dari punggungnya.

Ulquiorra melayang. Ia terbang meninggalkan bumi yang tiga detik lalu ia injak dengan telapak kakinya.

Tiba-tiba di balik sebuah awan hitam, tampak sang malaikat kematian yang ia lihat di ruang reinkarnasi sebelumnya. Ia membawa beberapa lembar catatan hitam dengan tinta merah darah di atasnya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ada sedikit masalah tentang bentuk reinkarnasimu. Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" sosok hitam itu membolak-balik catatannya dan memberikan penjelasan yang justru hanya semakin membuat Ulquiorra bingung.

"Begini, saat kau masuk ke dalam lubang reinkarnasi, secara tidak sadar hatimu merasa bimbang tentang hasil reinkarnasimu kelak. Ini mengakibatkan kau kini berada dalam dua bentuk reinkarnasi. Sekarang ini spesiesmu belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Untuk menciptakan keseimbangan dimensi, kau harus berevolusi ke bentuk yang lebih sempurna,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ulquiorra masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan sang malaikat hitam itu.

"Kau memiliki dua wujud sekarang, kau akan tidak terlihat dengan wujud malaikatmu di siang hari. Tapi jika bulan sudah muncul, wujudmu akan berubah menjadi vampire dan kau bisa dilihat oleh para manusia. Tugasmu sekarang adalah mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat kau berevolusi dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang bisa menghapus kebimbanganmu itu,"

"Batas waktunya adalah satu bulan. Kalau kau belum berevolusi juga, kau akan dikirim ke neraka tanpa reinkarnasi ulang. Sudah ya! Aku kira kau sudah mengerti. Dah!" Asap hitam menyelimuti kepergian sang malaikat hitam itu.

Ulquiorra perlahan melayang turun hingga ia kembali berada di atas bumi. Ia tidak bisa menginjak tanah kering itu lagi. Kakinya mengambang layaknya malaikat. hari masih sore.

Bulan belum juga muncul.

Seperti kata 'Si Hitam' tadi, wujudnya sebelum bulan muncul adalah seorang malaikat.

* * *

Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa dengan sayap hitam putihnya itu. Ia melayang menuju tengah kota. Tampak semua orang di sana tidak menyadari kehadiran malaikat baru di tengah-tengah mereka. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah malaikat.

Ulquiorra mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan itu. Ia melayang lebih tinggi, namun nihil, sosok perempuan berambut oranye yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan di tengah kerumunan itu.

Ia berusaha mencarinya di sekitar kota. Bahkan ia telah berkeliling jauh. Tapi tetap saja, ini bukan waktunya. Karena bulan sudah mulai bersinar. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Sayapnya sekarang telah menghilang sempurna.

Sesuatu yang aneh mulai dirasakannya. Ia mengejang kuat. Tangannya bergetar dan perlahan aura hitam menyelimuti dirinya. Dan sekarang, wujudnya telah sempurna menjadi seorang vampire. Sosoknya kini mengenakan jubah hitam, dengan sepasang gigi taring dan nafsu akan darah yang kuat. Tatapan matanya kini bukan lagi tatapan kosong, melainkan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Ulquiorra masih memiliki kesadaran atas dirinya. Ia sekarang sudah dalam tubuh manusianya namun dengan jiwa vampire di dalamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Langkahnya tidak beraturan, ke kiri, kanan, kanan, kiri, seperti mengikuti tuntunan nalurinya sebagai vampire.

Di sebuah gang sempit gelap yang berada di antara dua gedung bertingkat, Ulquiorra berjalan dan berhenti untuk bersandar pada sebuah tiang.

Ia terduduk lemas.

Ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu, segera. Ia membutuhkannya. Seperti layaknya vampire, ia membutuhkan darah segar.

Ulquiorra menunggu beberapa menit, hingga kemudian, seorang wanita muda berambut hitam mengantung tepat di atas pundaknya dengan kacamata bulat tebal yang sedang membawa kantong plastik berisi belanjaan yang cukup berat melangkah ke arahnya. Wanita itu terus melangkah tanpa terlihat takut sedikit pun. Ia menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan jijik, mengira pria itu adalah pemabuk atau semacamnya.

Wanita itu sudah melangkah lima langkah menjauh dari sosok Ulquiorra ketika sang vampire—dengan aura gelapnya—segera menyambar leher wanita tersebut dan menghisap darah segar wanita malang itu.

Ini sudah takdir.

Tubuh wanita itu tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang menjadi debu yang kemudian terbang tersapu angin malam. Sisa belanjaan yang telah berantakan di atas tanah menjadi tanda korban pertama dari sang vampire Ulquiorra telah jatuh.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ulquiorra masih mengembara dengan sosok malaikatnya. Aura putihnya memberikan atmosfer hangat di sekitar orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Namun sebaliknya, saat malam datang, aura itu menggelap dan siap menghisap siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Hingga suatu malam, Ulquiorra tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri, ia membutuhkan darah segar. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Tubuhnya bereaksi seketika saat ia mencium aroma darah segar. Mangsanya tidak menyadari sosoknya yang mengendap-endap dengan anggunnya, bersiap menerkam makan malamnya. Saat sang mangsa menyadari kehadirannya, sudah terlambat karena pria berambut hitam itu telah menyergapnya. Jeritan panjang dari sang korban terdengar di keheningan malam.

Ia kembali bertenaga setelah menyantap mangsanya malam itu. Bekas darah segar masih tampak di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan punggung telunjuknya dan membuat darah itu menetes pada debu pasir sang korban.

Semua itu berlangsung selama dua minggu. Dalam dua minggu yang terasa sangat panjang itu Ulquiorra masih belum dapat menemukan kekasihnya. Waktu terus berjalan namun ia belum berhasil juga. Dia harus menemukan gadis itu—gadis berambut oranye—yang pernah ia sentuh tangannya, ia rasakan pelukannya dan ia rasakan hangat nafasnya, Inoue Orihime.

**Bulan purnama.**

Langit tampak gelap dengan beberapa awan menggantung tanpa bintang. Sinar bulan yang bersinar penuh menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya malam itu. Sinar lampu-lampu jalanan tidak sanggup untuk menembus kabut yang menyelimuti kota malam itu. Kabut menyelimuti kota malam itu dan jalanan nyaris tidak dapat terlihat.

Di selimuti pekatnya malam dan kabut tebal, di sanalah sosok mengerikan itu kembali muncul. Sang vampire—dengan tubuhnya yang dingin dengan taring menyeruak dari sudut bibirnya dan cakar yang tajam di kedua tangannya—berjalan di jalan sepi.

Jalanan itu lenggang sampai kemudian perempuan itu muncul.

Ia berlari kecil dengan kakinya yang ramping. Samar-samar sosok itu mulai terlihat. Sang vampire menginginkan darahnya. Ia tahu, perempuan itu akan menjadi mangsanya.

Ia sudah merindukan rasa darah di bibirnya. Ia membutuhkan darah segar mala mini dan perempuan itu akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Darahnya akan membekas di bibir pucat sang Vampire.

Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyerang ketika perempuan itu menyorotkan senter kecil yang dibawanya ke arah sang vampire.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya perempuan itu, suaranya terdengar samar-samar. Ia meletakkan belanjaan yang ia bawa begitu saja. Tanpa rasa takut, perempuan berambut seperti warna senja itu menghampiri sosoknya dan berusaha menopangnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Biar aku bantu," katanya lagi terdengar ramah. Ketika rambut panjangnya tersibak, leher putih—nyaris pucat—wanita itu tampak jelas dari posisi mereka saat ini. Ulquiorra sudah menempelkan taringnya di atas permukaan kulit hangat itu. Namun angin malam yang berhembus ke arahnya membawa beberapa debu yang berkilau ditempa lampu jalan mengurungkan niatnya sesaat.

"Kau mau kemana?" perempuan itu bertanya tanpa terdengar takut. Ia membantu menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tak ingin ke neraka," Ulquiorra menjawab tanpa sadar. Ulquiorra merasakan reitatsu hangat perempuan ini. Ia pun teringat kembali, saat perempuan berambut oranyenya itu memegang tangannya yang hangat di malam terakhir mereka. Sekarang pikirannya telah terbuka, perempuan ini Inoue, Orihime Inoue yang ia cari selama ini.

* * *

**Apartemen Chad**

Bulan masih bersinar terang ketika Ulquiorra membuka matanya. Ia berbaring di atas sofa kulit yang empuk dibalut hangatnya selimut berwarna hijau.

Ia telah jatuh pingsan malam itu. Ia gagal mendapatkan darah malam itu dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya di hadapan perempuan itu.

"Tuan, kau tak apa-apa?" suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi, suaranya terdengar khawatir, "Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah minum teh ini," Inoue menyodorkan teh berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan uap hangat mengepul di atasnya. Tanpa ragu, Ulquiorra menerimanya dan meminumnya habis.

Rasa hausnya akan darah memudar bersama rasa ragunya yang mulai menghilang.

"Kau, Inoue?"

Ingatannya tidak lagi tajam setelah proses reinkarnasinya. Tapi ia yakin, rambut oranye seperti ini hanyalah miliknya, Inoue.

"Aku merindukanmu," Ia mengatakannya dalam sebuah bisikan namun cukup untuk sampai ke telinga gadis itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan kulit kecoklatan tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah mereka dengan membawa sebuah handuk setengah basah yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak kenal. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di jalan," Inoue menjawab. Ia mengambil handuk basah itu dari Chad dan meletakannya di dahi Ulquiorra. Saat tangannya menyentuh kulit dingin sang vampire, tanpa sadar Ulquiorra meraih tangan itu dan menyentuhnya.

Ia menatap Inoue dengan tatapan hangat. Tatapannya dikenalnya, lembut dan hangat.

"Aku harus pergi," Inoue menarik tangannya dengan canggung. Ia berdiri dan segera berlari keluar apartemen itu dengan muka memerah.

"Aku titip dia!" serunya dari luar.

Ulquiorra tidak ingin ditinggal lagi, ia segera berdiri dan mengejar perempuan yang dicintainya itu. Ia tidak menginginkan darah lagi. Malam mulai memudar dan fajar akan segera tiba.

Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Sinarnya menyilaukan sang vampire yang perlahan mulai terkurung dalam atmosfer reitatsu putih yang kemudian merubah wujudnya kembali. Sayap dua warnanya telah kembali mengembang. Sekarang ia bisa mengejar Inoue yang masih berlari dengan lebih cepat.

Saat Ulquiorra mencapai titik sempurna perubahannya dalam sosok malaikatnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan Inoue dalam pelukannya. Tapi, seketika itu juga tubuhnya memudar dan membuat pelukan hangat itu terlepas.

Ulquiorra tersadar bahwa dirinya tak terlihat saat ia menjadi malaikat.

* * *

Ulquiorra melayang lemas. Sosok reinkarnasinya belum juga mengalami perubahan. Ia masih merasa bimbang. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban atas semuanya.

_Mimpi._

Duarr!

Malaikat hitam muncul dengan tiba-tiba tepat di depan wajah sang malaikat putih. Ulquiorra sang malaikat dua warna penuh kebimbangan tengah disuguhkan tontonan perdebatan antara malaikat hitam dan putih.

"Antara hitam dan putih. Siapa yang akan menang?" gumam Ulquiorra dalam hati seraya menonton, memperhatikan, tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Duarr!

Ulquiorra kembali tersadar. Bayangan itu telah hilang. Rupanya ia semua itu hanya terjadi di dalam benak itu. Pertempuran hitam dan putih yang hanya terjadi di dalam benaknya saja.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya, kembali mencari sosok berambut oranye, tapi kali ini bukan Inoue melainkan Ichigo.

Warna oranye itu yang membuat ia bimbang. Malaikat hitam dan putih, setengah jiwanya telah direnggut Ichigo di pertempuran yang sebelumnya. Inoue bukanlah jawaban, justru Inoue telah membuatnya semakin bimbang. Ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Ichigo.

* * *

Ulquiorra dalam wujud vampirenya telah mampu mengendalikan hasratnya akan darah. Sekarang, ia sudah berada tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Ulquiorra mengambil jalan yang tidak biasa, ia melompat untuk mencapai jendela tingkat dua yang diyakininya sebagai jendela kamar orang yang tengah dicarinya.

Benar saja, dari jendela itu ia melihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut orange sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitamnya. Rukia dan Ichigo tidak sadar akan reitatsu sang vampire yang tengah mengintip mereka.

Prank!

Pecahan kaca jendela itu berhamburan ke sisi dalam ruangan. Suara pecahannya dapat terdengar seisi rumah yang kaget dan segera menghampiri sumber suara itu. Tangan vampire yang menembus kaca jendela itu meraih tubuh perempuan berambut hitam itu dan membawanya melayang pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia. Ia berusaha menggapai Rukia namun gagal.

Ichigo melompat meninggalkan tubuh manusianya dan dalam sosok shinigaminya mencoba mengejar sosok hitam itu.

* * *

"Lepaskan aku!" Sudah lebih sepuluh kali kata itu diteriakan Rukia. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang vampire. "Kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Rukia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Ulquiorra dari tubuhnya namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ulquiorra menghempaskan tubuh Rukia ke tanah di sebuah taman yang tampak kosong. Ia dapat merasakan reitatsu Ichigo yang telah berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Ulquiorra menarik sebuah samurai yang termaterialisasikan dari balik punggungnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk pertempurannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku ingat dengan jelas namamu," Ulquiorra memutarkan samurainya dengan gerakan yang nampak anggun namun mematikan. "Kau mungkin sudah lupa."

"Siapa kau?" Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tajam. Berusaha mengingat siapa sosok di hadapannya ini.

Ulquiorra tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya berjalan ke sisi kirinya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"Semua tidak mengenaliku. Aku… Ulquiorra Schiffer—_separuh vampire,_" teriak Ulquiorra diiringi tawa seramnya. Kini tubuhnya telah diselubungi aura gelap. "Aku hanya ingin bertarung," Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Ada alasan untuk itu?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia belum melepaskan pelindung zanpakutonya. Ia mendengus sedikit saat merasakan beberapa reiatsu yang dikenalnya mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Alasan? Untukku, ini akan mengakhiri kebimbanganku. Untukmu, melindungi gadis itu, mungkin? Aku akan menghisap darahnya," Ulquiorra menjawab sambil terkekeh.

Ichigo tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia menggeser sedikit posisi pijakan kakinya sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Ulquiorra.

Trank!

Dua mata pedang itu beradu dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Ulquiorra memijakkan kakinya lebih kuat lagi untuk menahan desakan dari Ichigo yang setengah melayang di udara dengan lempatannya tadi.

"Aku menunggumu," Ulquiorra mendorong samurainya menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo beberapa senti ke belakang. Jarak yang cukup untuknya melakukan serangan balik.

Mereka mulai bergelut. Suara mata pedang yang beradu memecah keheningan malam itu. Aroma darah membuat Ulquiorra semakin bersemangat. Tangannya yang tergores pedang lawannya mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan tenang ia mengangkat lengannya dan menjilati darahnya.

Trank!

Kedua bilah pedang itu kembali beradu, bunyi logam yang bergesekan satu sama lain terus terdengar. Kedua petarung yang tengah mengadu pedang mereka itu saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

Di sela-sela pertarungan keduanya gadis berambut hitam itu memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Matanya membelalak lebar menatap kedua petarung yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

Trank-

Trank-

* * *

Sebuah cahaya berpendar memecah kegelapan malam. Tampak sosok gadis berambut jingga berlari menembus malam ke arah mereka. Sosok itu menghentikan keduanya.

Seketika tidak ada lagi suara-suara pedang yang saling beradu. Tiga pasang mata menatap sosok gadis itu.

Cahaya putih itu datang dari jepit rambut berbentuk bunga yang menghiasi rambut panjang gadis itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata terpejam.

"_Kau ada sebagai malaikat. Saat kau sudah menginjak muka bumi ini, kau masih bimbang, bukan? Karena satu hal saja, aku masih di dalamnya. Tapi tak usah khawatir. Aku di sini ada untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku rasa aku bisa pergi sekarang. Meninggalkannya untuk kau jaga. Bukankah kau malaikat pelindung yang baru untuknya? Bersiaplah!" _sosok dari dalam Inoue berbicara menggunakan tubuh Inoue.

Sinar itu semakin terang. Berpendar beberapa saat sebelum lenyap meninggalkan sosok Inoue. Tiga pasang mata itu masih menatap sinar itu dengan seksama dengan tanda-tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Terutama Ulquiorra, sesuatu dari cahaya itu menarik hatinya, entah mengapa.

Ulquiorra merasakan sesuatu menyelimutinya. Cahaya putih, mirip dengan yang berasal dari Inoue kini menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasakan perubahan pada sosoknya. Sayapnya mulai muncul dari balik punggungnya.

Inoue membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Matanya terfokus pada sosok malaikat baru di hadapannya yang hanya tampak baginya saja.

"Ulquiorra…" desahnya.

Inoue melebarkan tangannya seolah menyambut sosok yang setiap malam selalu dirindukannya itu.

Duarr!

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kau telah berhasil melewati ujian reinkarnasi. Kau mendapat wujud sempurna sekarang, yakni wujud seorang malaikat pelindung. Kehidupan barumu: menjadi seorang malaikat pelindung untuk perempuan ini, menggantikan sosok kakaknya yang merupakan malaikat pelindungnya yang lalu. Hmm, dan kau mendapat hak istimewa juga dari Tuhan: yang pertama, reinkarnasimu tidak mengalami proses kelahiran, langsung mendapat wujud dewasa, beruntung sekali. Dan yang kedua: komunikasi batin dengan sang majikan. Baiklah, demikian surat pernyataan dari Tuhan."

Duarr!

Sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya selain Ulquiorra.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu mulai memudar. Ulquiorra pun seakan ditelan oleh cahaya itu, tubuhnya tertarik masuk ke dalam jiwa Inoue. Dari sanalah, Inoue kembali sadar.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" ia berlari menghampiri Rukia yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tanah. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tsk, dia kabur rupanya!" Ichigo mendekat dengan zanpakuto yang ia sandarkan di punggungnya.

Inoue memutar sedikit lehernya, menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan curiga. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga tidak kenal. Kau bisa lihat samurainya di sana. Darahnya masih membekas di samurai itu," Ichigo menunjuk ke arah samurai yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Inoue melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia mendekati samurai itu dan menyentuh noda darah yang masih basah itu dengan telunjuknya.

Sulit untuk dipercaya namun Inoue bahkan mengenali warna darah pekat kekasihnya itu. Ia terisak, meneteskan air mata yang menetes dan melarutkan darah pada samurai yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Aku tahu kau telah kembali," ucapnya di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya itu.

_"Jangan sedih!" _

_"_Aku tak sedih! Aku hanya…hanya terharu!" Inoue menjawab dalam batinnya.

_"Itu lebih baik." _

"Tunggu! Ulquiorra? Kau dimana?" Inoue berbalik, tatapannya menyapu setiap sudut taman, berharap menemukan satu sosok yang sejak tadi terus terbayang di benaknya.

"Dimana kau, Ulquiorra?" ia berteriak sekali lagi. Kali ini sampai terdengar oleh Ichigo dan Rukia di sudut yang lain.

_"Gadis bodoh! Bahkan batu di depan matamu saja tidak kau lihat! Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya, hah?" _

"Ulquiorra?" kali ini Inoue memegang dadanya. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan aura putih itu terpancar keluar. Bayangan akan wajah itu terlukis oleh aura putih menyerupai awan yang terbang menjauh lalu mendekat lagi.

_"Kau benar-benar merindukanku kan?" _

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu… Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau tahu jawabannya…" Inoue tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih.

_"Saat malaikat bertanya, aku ingin jadi apa, kau tahu aku menjawab apa?" _

"Hmm, ini _pertanyaan konyol_ yang sulit. Mungkin kau mau jadi manusia sepertiku?" tebaknya tanpa ragu.

_"Kau salah. Aku ingin menjadi bayanganmu. Dimana aku dan kau tak akan terpisah, selamanya…"_

Inoue tersenyum. Matanya terpejam namun lengkungan di bibirnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

_"Janji seorang malaikat pelindung, apa pun yang terjadi, bahkan bila langit runtuh sekali pun, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

Kecupan yang sama sekali tidak bersentuhan itu akhirnya mengakhiri malam itu. Pasangan lain yang ada di sana menatap gadis berambut oranye itu dengan bingung. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa cinta sejati itu telah terwujud, meski cinta itu tidak tampak nyata dalam kehidupan manusia, setidaknya mereka tetap bersama.

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Bagaimana? Panjang ya? Sungguh bored, kah?**

Semoga ini bisa menebus kekecewaan readers di BTW – Stupid Question, ya!

Thanks buat Beta Reader saya: recchinon! yang sungguh berbaik hati dalam mem-beta saya!

Buat readers: mohon Review-nya ya?

Apa pun tuliskan di papan review anda!

Arigatou!


End file.
